Of Different Worlds
by In My Dreams 0220
Summary: Wonder what it would be like to meet a genderbend hostclub? Well Haruhi didn't, and she didn't expect to meet them either. (One-shot)


The sun shined down, soaking us in light. The wind gently stroked me, birds sang their songs, and the grass cushioned my my back like a blanket. Today the host club had taken a field trip to a scientific research memorial park. Apparently Kyoya's father's business partner owned a facility that used to be here. Inside they helped discover medical breakthroughs and something else top secret. One day the place just blew up and it was all over the news, most of the staff didn't make it out. Now in their memory is an expensively overdone park.

"And that's why we're here. Though different than tropical paradises we normally host in, its perfect!" Tamaki stood in all his princely glory, sparkles enhancing his facial features mostly serious.

The shadow king was next to him writing in his black notebook. "And remember to mention the Otori and Hozen medical research faculty. These trips do cost a great bit of money."

 _Rich bastards_ I thought. _Always trying to make money._ Kyoya's lips moved distracting me from my thoughts. "Oh and Haruhi?"

"Yes Kyoya-senpai?"

"Do remember not to ruin the cosplay outfit. It's original."

I look down at the uncomfortable cloth considered clothes. It's a storm grey button up, black slacks, and a white lab coat with the Hozen logo in blue on my left breast. It was a simplistic galaxy looking swirl. Somehow the cool type host only managed to get three laboratory coats, so the twin's mom made replicas and a custom for Honey. _Why we did go for scientist cosplay instead of some lovey dovey theme- that shadow king._

Honey simply beamed, smile stretching ear to ear. "Takashi, Takashi!" The 3rd year pulled on the other's coat, "let's go eat some cake with Usa-chan!" In his other arm appeared said bunny… somehow.

More nodded with an "hm," and they set off to another location to set up to entertain guests. The twin smiled cheshire smiles and kneeled in front of my laying form. "If you want Haruhi…"Hikaru started.

"...We can host together." Kaoru added.

"To keep you away from the boss." They ended together.

I sat up supporting myself with my elbows, "I'll be fi-." The king interrupted me, wrapping his arms around my torso and pulling me into his. _God, I can't breath._

"No you despicable twins! You're not taking my daughter away from me!"

They only leaned forward fingers pointing. "Tomo…"

"...You really are…"

 **"Over protective!"** The Hitachiin brothers leaned against one another with their arms crossed and devious grins.

Tamaki growled letting go of me. "I am not over protective!" He then put his head in the palm of his hand like a thinking position before stiffening considerably, a dark red blush on his cheeks. "But the thought of you taking her away to dress her in ridiculous clothes- !"

That caused them to break out in a fit of giggles. "Wow, you think so lowly of us…"

"...That we would do such a thing? But to suggest such an idea..."

"...You must be…"

 **"A pervert!"**

Tamaki gasped. "I am not!"

That only fed the fire of satisfaction as they fell to the ground laughing. **"Tomo a pervert! Tomo's a pervert!"**

Kyoya bravely stepped up covering both the twin's mouths, their eyes widening in shock. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior while at a memorial. You will stop or I won't mind calling the Otori personal guard to escort you off the premises and keep you out."

They sulked slightly,"We'll behave…"

"...We promise."

His glasses glistened as he pushed them up, "good. Them we won't have any problems."

The king crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at the little devil types as the shadow king turned, they returned the gesture.

 _Maybe we should get an adult to chaperone or another host._ I leaned on a palm tree the three hosts bickering behind me. _Would that really be a good idea?_ In my peripheral vision I caught sight of Hikaru and Kaoru tricking Tamaki into slamming into another palm tree, a goose egg grew on his forehead. _Na, we'd probably just get them killed._

The tall black haired teen turned back around just barely missing the twin's shenanigans. "Alright are guests should be here any minute, just follow the signs here to your assigned area." He made eye contact with each of us, "and don't mess with any of the offering shrines." The budgeter closed his note book and walked to the left down a cement path.

"Momma!" The princely host rushed after him, anime tears running down his face. "Don't leave me with those devils."

I raised an eyebrow at the notion, normally he drags me along too. I shrugged, guess he forgot. Barely visible from a distance he shouted to me, "and I'll be back for you my darling Haruhi!"

Both twins cupped their hands around their mouths, **"pervert!"**

Shaking my head, my body on autopilot began to walk down a smoothed out dirt path towards where I'd be hosting. Cherry blossom trees lined the trail, petals flying through the air. At the end of the path was a cement foundation, picnic blankets and baskets spread out widely. At the tree line are posts with paper lanterns hanging off them, waiting to be lit after dark.

My eyes didn't twitch nor was any negative facial gesture made. Instead my jaw slacked slightly in simplicity. Wow, Kyoya must've cut the budget. Nervous chuckles of laughter escaped my lips, no way was this their… original idea.

My hand straightened out my coat and flattened my hair. "Guess it's time to get ready."

 **~Host Club~**

Not long ago did a first year honor student wander into the third music room and break a vase worth 8 million yen. Now, this first year student must cross dress and pretend to be a girl to pay back the debt.

Hair from his wig swayed as he stood up from the red sofa. Boys across the coffee table starred in the aw of his beauty, eyes in the shape of hearts. "Oh Haru," one guest spoke up. "how do you gets your hair so shinny?"

"And your skin so flawless?" another cheered.

"Or you makeup so clean and beautiful?"

"Well," Haru smiled his signature smile. "I just do what my mom taught me to do at a young age. Don't stress and enjoy every second."

A streak of blue/yellow collided with the hostesses side sending them to the ground "My lovely Haruka, that was so cute!"

"Get off me senpai."

A tall blonde shuffled around before standing, a frown on her face. "B-but don't you love mommy?"

The brunette pushed himself up, "I already have a mom Tatsumi-senpai. I don't need another."

The comment sent the hostess queen zipping past the father of the group to her depression corner. "Daddy, our son is going through a rebellious faise!"

Kyoko sighed writing down something else in her black notebook. She pushed up her glasses, deciding to humor her friend. "Yes mommy, but teens will be teens. Nothing can stop them."

The princess type hostess continued to sulk as a pair of gingers came to view, leaning on either side on the newest hostesses shoulders, snickering. "Wow…"

"...Good one…"

 **"Haruka!"** The twin's congratulated. **"You're almost as good as us."**

He blinked, "how does she still get offended so easily? We've known each other for almost a year."

The twin on his left Karen,shrugged. "Boss will never change."

The other, Karin,shook her head. " She's just too gullible that way."

Distracted by the recent incident the three hostesses didn't notice the male guests leave, or a short blonde girl, stuffed fox under her arm, devore almost all of the remaining sweets. They only snapped out of it when the small lotita girl jumped up and down in front of Haruka. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Come eat cake with me and kit-chan!"

He respectfully declined. "Sorry Hunny-senpai, but I need to change out of this before anything else." He scratched his scalp in irritation, "this wig is very uncomfortable, along with the bra." His form rushed to the changing room before anyone could stop him. "And don't start peeking in on me like last time Karin, Karen. I won't hold back."

They saluted him, **"yes sir!"** On the inside unknownst to the rest of the group they were shaking. Underneath the blue blazer, black knee high boots, and short black skirt; the natural type hostess had decent body, (muscles included) from sports and daily house chores. They had seen them when he was changing yesterday.

Across the room the main doors to the hostess club opened up, new rose petals falling from a trigger release compartment above the door. It revealed a short male student, about 5'0, brown hair parted mostly to the right, chocolate brown eyes, wearing a white lab coat, the school uniform blazer slung over his shoulder.

Kyoko looked at the new guest, then back at her note book. Her glasses were pushed up as she spoke. "I'm terribly sorry but the hostess club is closed for the afternoon. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

He ignored the shadow queen and continued to one of the middle couches flopping down on it, where Haruka normally hosts. "Geez, you leave me at the memorial park and all you have to say is that I need to come back tomorrow? I knew you were rude Kyoya-senpai but this… wait." His head turned to face Kyoko, "did you just say hostess club?"

"Yes."

The brunette squinted his eyes at the cool type host, "you're wearing a skirt."

"Yes."

"And have long hair."

"Yes."

"...Are we doing cosplay for fun now Kyoya-senpai?"

Her glasses reflected the light obscuring his view of her eyes. "I'm sorry you must have the wrong room. See here-"

Tatsumi cut her off with the swipe of her arm, the other on her hip in a pose like stance. " Here we, gorgeous girls of wealthy families with high social standings and way too much time on are hands, entertain boys that also come from families with high social standing and have way too much time on their hands." She bowed slightly taking the boy's hand in his, starting into each other's eyes. Think of it as a playground for the young, rich, and beautiful. What is your name strong, handsome, man?"

"Haruhi Fujioka."

 **~Host club~**

"Oh, and I'm a girl."

The girl that reminded me of Tamaki-senpai paled, dropping completely to her knees. "My sincerest apologies princess, I didn't mean to offend you it's just…" she ran out words.

I laughed a little, "it's fine. I have to purposely dress like a dude to pay off a debt I owe. I don't think I caught your names though."

Shooting up the blondes glum mood disappeared. "My names Tatsumi Suoh, this my best friend Kyoko Otori." She pointed to a pair of salmon haired girls playing a handheld together, " those are the evil Hitachiin twins Karin and Karen." Then she pointed to a tall black haired girl tower over another blonde one, "that is Takami Morinozuka and Mitsuki Haninozuka, or Mora and Hunny for short." Lastly she pointed to the changing room on the end, "and in there is my dear son Haruka Fujioka."

 _Just like the host club… but genderbent. So where did I end up exactly?_ My thoughts started to disperse when I seen the amethyst eyed teen lips move. "Sorry what did you say senpai?"

Tatsumi leaned over me, "I asked what what brought you here to are wonderful hostess club?"

"I…" _should I tell the truth?_ I took another quick scan of the 3rd music room and it's club members. _They do look alot like my friends, but will they react like them?_ "Um I, well… kind of touched a offering shrine at a memorial park my club was using. Next thing ya know is that I somehow ended up in front of a research facility of some kind. I came here to search for my friends, but it looks like they're not here." I started moving towards the exit.

"Wait!" Tatsumi grabbed my shoulder. "You can stay here at Ouran academy until we find your friends. And become a new hostess too!" Giggles of glee erupted from her throat as she pranced about the room.

Kyoko flipped through her notebook, "if all goes well you could raise profit by as much as 7%."

Hunny nodded vigorously, Mora behind her. "I think having Haru-chan in the club would be so cool. We could eat cake together!"

"Hm," the kendo master agreed.

 **"And you could be are new toy."** I jumped away from the twin's who just exhaled down my neck, blocking my nape with one hand. Sweat poured down my, scared-but-surprised face.

"See everyone wants you!"

"Hey," the seven of us females turned around to look a tall, handsome, and shirtless brunette emerging from the dressing room. He looked somewhat hurt, "does my opinion not count Tatsumi-senpai?"

Hands blurred in a waving motion. " No I was just simply too excited I forgot. I'm so sorry my precious son Haruka!"

Haruka pushed her away, holding Tatsumi back. "How many times do I have to tell you senpai, you're not my mother."

 _That kinda sounds like me… am I in another dream, or is this a different world?_

 **Author's Note-**

I wrote this almost exactly a year ago and found it buried among other uncompleted story idea's. So, for your guys enjoyment I thought I would publish this as a one-shot, because (sadly) I have a feeling that I'll never go back and complete it. Hope you liked it, bye!


End file.
